


The Leader of Voltron Eats Ass

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69, Deepthroating, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Asked by anon on tumblr to do a sixty-nine with rimming... And I did.





	

“Fuck!”

“Shit! Shit, are you okay?”

Keith scrambled to get off Shiro who was currently nursing his cheekbone onto which Keith’s knee had so unfortunately landed.

“’M fine,” Shiro said, pressing his metal hand to the newly-forming bruise. Keith bit his lip.

“Sorry,” he said, reaching out to place a hand over Shiro’s. The Galra tech hummed in recognition of him.

“I’m okay,” Shiro said and took Keith’s hand, placing a kiss to the knuckles. “I’ve had worse.”

“Not in bed you haven’t,” Keith mumbled. “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

Shiro chuckled gently.

"Maybe we should try lying down sideways or something," he said, smiling. Keith couldn't help but give into that smile – it was quite the legendary thing about Shiro, after his tremendously thick thighs and positively steel muscles. Yes, Keith did think quite a lot about the various aspects of Shiro's body when he had the time to appreciate them.

“Nah, that’s just gonna make it weirder,” Keith said. “Let’s try again. I promise not to… hit you.”

Shiro laughed.

"You can hit me anytime you want," he said, taking a sweet kiss from Keith's lips. The younger man blushed heavily. "C'mon, let's try it again."

With a sigh, Keith turned himself around and slowly lowered himself on top of Shiro. The musky scent of the other man’s arousal became stronger, and he let out a moan of anticipation.

“Like what you see?” Shiro asked from somewhere around Keith’s pelvis.

Keith hummed. “I wonder.”

He slowly took Shiro’s cock into his hand and licked a strip over it, eliciting a moan from the elder man. He felt Shiro’s flesh hand on his own dick and made a content noise, thrusting down instinctively.

“Let’s see who comes first,” he said in a stroke of genius. Well, in his head it was a stroke of genius anyway. Shiro snorted.

“Fine, you’re on.”

It was _so_ on. Keith had never gotten this close to coming so fast before – even though they’d been fucking around for almost three months at this point. Shiro’s mouth was amazing around his dick, and Keith had to think of Coran’s food goo to stop himself from exploding right then and there.

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t have skill himself. Oh no, Keith Kogane, daredevil and rebel, part-Galra and part-amazing-pilot, was also quite apt at sucking dick. Shiro’s dick which was a steady weight on his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down, helping himself with his hand. He heard the small noises Shiro made when he lapped around the head, tasted the beady pre-come, and he did it again, using his other hand to mark Shiro’s thigh with the imprints of his fingers.

Having such a powerful man under him felt orgasmic by itself.

Keith inhaled deeply and sucked down further, eliciting a yelp from Shiro that rang out across the room. Breathing properly while being on the way to release was no easy feat, but Keith had always been pretty damn good at multitasking.

That was until he felt something wet on his entrance.

Surprised, he nearly choked, pulling back.

“W-what are you-ah!”

Shiro’s tongue. Shiro’s clever fucking tongue that had delivered many a speech about teamwork and hope and other inspiring garbage was licking away at the folds of his entrance like nobody’s business.

Shiro. Takashi Shirogane. Best pilot in the garrison. Leader of Voltron. Quite possibly the closest thing to Prince Charming they could get this side of the universe.

Shiro was eating Keith’s ass.

The thought did not compute properly. It couldn’t, because the onslaught of new sensations took over Keith’s mental faculties, only to increase when Shiro’s hand wrapped around his cock, adding to the pleasure.

“Y-you’re killing me,” Keith whimpered, a pitiful little sound that, if heard by Lance, would be the bane of his existence.

"Planning on losing?" Shiro asked against the hot skin of Keith's thigh. The younger man groaned.

"N-no way," he stammered, redoubling his efforts. He licked and sucked at the head of Shiro's cock with renewed vigor, pausing to groan and push back against Shiro's efforts on his ass. He felt the muscles yield and then… fuck, Shiro's tongue was fucking him, and that was it.

With a yelp, Keith came, his entire body seizing up in one perfect moment of blinding pleasure. He felt Shiro’s strong hands on his thighs and squeezed his eyes shut, almost tearing up at how amazing it felt. Shiro milked him for all he could, and Keith almost collapsed on top of him when he was done, still shuddering minutely in the aftershocks.

“Nice to see research pays off,” Shiro said mock-thoughtfully. He was clearly smug.

Shiro, the leader of Voltron, was also petty.

 “F-fuck,” Keith whimpered. He took Shiro’s cock into his hand weekly and guided it into his mouth, interrupting Shiro’s little celebration.

“Oh!”

Keith sucked him off like he’d never done before. He’d lost, maybe, but his time with Voltron had taught him one thing – it wasn’t over until he said it was.

Or sucked it was.

Whatever.

Shiro’s little moans spurred his sex-addled mind on, and he pulled out all the stops, opening his throat and stretching his mouth open. He grabbed Shiro’s thigh and squeezed, making Shiro buck up.

The elder man's metal arm came up around him, and he felt himself get pressed flush against Shiro's body, so close that he had to remind himself to breathe when finally, at last, Shiro came down his throat with a hoarse groan.

He let Shiro buck up until he knew he’d taken all of it, before pulling back with a sore throat and some of his pride won back.

“You’re… amazing,” Shiro panted, flopping onto the mattress. Keith grinned, getting off him and turning so that he could slide up against Shiro’s sweat-covered body and nuzzle his chest.

“You eat ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by if you wanna on [tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
